


Speechless

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AO3's HTML can kiss my arse tbh, Abuse of Khuzdul, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fígrid February, Language Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: It's often hard for a young royal couple to find time to be together, so sometimes a woman just has to take matters into her own hands. Or in Sigrid's case, take full advantage of her husband's newly discovered language kink.OrIn which the author writes dirty talk in Khuzdul and regrets her life choices.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've learnt how to do hover text! So if you're on a computer you can hover your curser over the text, wait a literal second, and the translation will appear =D
> 
> It should still all read well enough without, and there will be translations at the bottom for Tablet/Phone users as well, but you know; sometimes it's nice to know what's going on ^___^
> 
> If only I'd known about this when I wrote the Khuzdul heavy "So This Is Love" *sigh*
> 
> Anyway, this is dedicated to that Tumblr User Wcndamaximoff who said that they really liked "Languages are Hard" and would be appreciative of more linguistic smut-ery <3

There was not much that everyone in the Kingdoms agreed upon, however the happiness of Prince Fíli and the Lady Sigrid’s marriage was one of them. Never had a pair seemed more suited to wedded life, and it was greatly commented upon that neither had smiled so much in their lives as they did now. A few cruder people put this down to certain amorous activities, however most knew it was simply down to the pleasure of sharing time with the person you loved above all else.

Fíli loved being able to come back to their rooms and share time with his wife where they could be normal people once again: just an apprentice happily married to a bargeman’s daughter. They could relax together and not have to play at some great political game. They didn’t need to put on a brave face for the other; there was no need to be The Responsible One as they both had an equal share in each other’s woes.

Fíli was the only person with whom Sigrid felt like she could be truly honest. It was a relief after so many years not only have someone to talk to about her problems and her fears, but also to share in her private joys. It had been Fíli to whom she’d confessed her love of art, and Fíli who would pose for portraits for her and encourage her to keep up at it.

Their courtship had been enjoyable, but chaotic. There had been languages lessons, and courting rituals, and festival organisations, and political networking… it had all left very little time to just simply be a young couple in love.

It was a sad fact that, despite everything, they _still_ didn’t have a lot of time to spend as a couple. They could sit and talk over paperwork and dinner, but it didn’t leave much time for other activities, and whilst it was correct that sex was not the reason for their happiness, it certainly did play a large part in it.

Sigrid, ever a practical woman, had discovered early on that you really did just have to find a way to make time for these things. Her tactics ranged from taking advantage out of whatever empty corridor they found themselves, to seeing how far she could push her blushing husband in public before he snapped and took action himself. At first, she’d just tried to look as alluring as possible, with low cut dresses and flowing hair, or else try and slide her foot against his leg during meetings. It was the kind of standard fare she’d witnessed between couples before. However, it did not take her long to notice that there was one simple, truly inconspicuous thing that she could do which would get his pulse racing every time.

“Saktibimê, asakhruki samahamilî _kistal_ aglibi khuzdul. ”

“Of course I like it when you speak in Khuzdul, it’s my mother tongue and you’ve gone to such great lengths to pick it up. I’m proud of you,” he replied, not looking up from his notes. Durin’s Day was coming up and it was always such a mess. They had more merchants flooding into the mountain looking to make better sales during the holiday, which meant the kingdom needed to find a way to accommodate them all. They would need to organise rooms, market spaces, food, water. Then they would also need to prepare for the new year’s feast, and the battle memorial, and still make sure they had enough supplies stockpiled to see them through the upcoming winter.

All in all, it didn’t leave Fíli with much time for anything else. Sigrid had other ideas though.

“Ma amlani azafr tada” she said, walking over to him from the bathroom and coming up to stand in front of his chair.

“How do you mean the—“ his breath stopped short as he finally looked up from his paperwork. His wife was stood naked before him, her hair down save for her marriage braids. She wore the simple string of pearls he’d given her as a wedding gift, a symbol of what happened when earth met water. The beads seemed to shine with the heat of her body. He felt his mouth go very dry. He really had lucked out when it came to having the most beautiful spouse in Arda.

She was lithe and soft, her body curving in all the right places as though she had truly been made for him. His fingers fit so perfectly around her waist, her breasts just the right shape and size for hands, her skin so silken to the touch and yet always burning so hot.

"Ahh, bina’gâl nututanat!" she smirked "Zai’gele sullu? Aktibi tada ashfutmun mê umâl.”

Fíli could only nod really. She was right. He didn’t know what it was but something about the way she spoke really did it for him. Her sentences were clumsy and rough, her Daleish accent rounding vowels unintentionally as her tongue struggled to find the correct words, but damn it all if that wasn’t just what his libido wanted. It made the meetings with the lords very awkward at times when Sigrid would insist on speaking in Khuzdul to try and impress them and… actually now he thought about it maybe she really was just doing it to get a rise out of him!

“Zû sashbati hu.” she laughed as she climbed onto his lap, scattering his paperwork to the ground. It spread across the floor, flying off in all directions but Fíli was too distracted by the hot press of her body to worry about fire-singed notes. She lifted his chin slightly so his whole attention snapped back up to her face. “Nisullakan lagbê amrâzu nannar khajjam. Zamagashrul me mahmul?”

Fíli only response was a soft whine as his body had well and truly taken over from his brain. Sigrid gave a quiet chuckle as she bent down to kiss him. There was nothing gentle about it though, no slow build up of delicate promises. Sigrid was making her intentions very clear. She ran her tongue across his lips, dipping in and out against him and he met her with his own. He groaned as he pulled her closer and closer, desperate to touch as much of her as he could. She moved her hips slightly with each kiss and Fíli was blinded by it. Everything else in the world drowned out around him save for the feel of her body on his. He would have missed the whisper in his ear were it not for the graze of teeth that followed it.

“Ahlutê zelaf.”

He gladly complied. He lifted her easily in his arms as he had a hundred times and her legs wrapped around him on practiced instinct. Sigrid went back to kissing him, her lips on his disorientating in the building heat. Did they really need to find a bed? Wouldn’t a chair do, or the rug on the floor? It wouldn’t be the first time they’d given in to their impatience. But no, his wife had requested the bed and the bed she would have.

He pushed through on automatic, eventually finding the bed and laying her down upon it. He moved to join her but she held a hand up to stop him.

“Ze’, ‘udar.” 

He frantically threw his shirt to the side and clumsily untied his breeches before sending them the same way. He stood at the end of the bed and smirked as he saw Sigrid take him in. He flexed his arms slightly and she gave out a low purr.

“Ingit ra inmiê.”

Fíli jumped onto the bed, pinning Sigrid flat to the sheets as he kissed her, all tongues and heat and passion. They could have gone on like that forever, lost in the other’s paradise, but Sigrid was a woman who knew her own mind. With great effort she pushed him away, giving Fíli a moment to take in her swollen lips and deep panting breaths that filled him with deep anticipation.

“Ihbire Fíli, ra agakâkhê igjij.”

Fíli nodded in response, already eager to to do as she was telling him. Mahal, in that voice he’d shave off his own beard if she asked it of him.

“E azrali me sagnigi nashat.” she grinned, running her hand along his shoulder following the line of his arm down to where his hands still rested at her waist. She gently pried them off of her and sat up a little higher in bed. “Ze’,” she began, licking her finger in a very deliberate and promising way. “Me aisagnigi sigin’aimu, ignigif duban” She trailed the same finger in a straight line from her neck to her chest, pausing to idly thumb at one of the pearls around her neck. “Ikdim nimgumul ‘abbad ra ignigumun inab haga.” Her finger circled slowly around her breast, giving the nipple there a slight tweak. Fíli’s bit on his lip to suppress another desperate whine. He was painfully aware of how hard he was, but equally aware that any movement to do anything about it would only result in anguish on his behalf.

“Sigin’aimu urununur ib-buzûr.” She used both hands to gently stroke against her belly, “ra birâzgnug ib-hiturul,” before caressing the inside of her thigh with one, as she ran the other through her thatch of golden brown curls. The sight of her alone always sent a desperate thrill through Fíli that he could never explain, but was certain had something to do with how hairless she was everywhere else except for her most private of areas, where she had only granted _him _permission to venture.__

“Gajij ni ib-gairu.” she grinned, spreading her thighs wider so her knees almost touched the bed. She slipped one finger inside of herself and Fíli could see the shivering groan that rippled through her body. “Ra gajij innik fu’ imkhih dezebmêzu.” she finished hoarsely, her finger tracing lightly against her clit. “Jalânut zatkel ra e zârdum igbulul me. Birâkun me nashatê?

“Oh Aulë yes,” he breathed and pounced on her once more. Sigrid’s giggles turned to groans as she wove her fingers tight into his hair. He kissed along her neck, sucking and nipping at the spot he knew would turn her to rubble. He bought his hand up to squeeze at her breast as he did so, relishing in the unbridled noises Sigrid made, a mix of khuzdul pleas and curses. She pushed his head further down her body and he eagerly complied to her unspoken desires, mouthing at her breast, each kiss in time with the push/pull of his hand against the other. He flicked one hardening nipple with his thumb as he licked the other, earning him a high-pitched groan as Sigrid panted desperately beneath him.

She had set him a task though and he could not dally from it for too long. He gave a final suck and twist against her nipple and moved further down the bed, brushing his hands along her stomach. He traced his fingers against each stretch mark, each line and fold. His kisses turned soft and gentle peppering them all over her, making Sigrid wiggle against the bed with little noises of delight, until at last he reached that delicious patch of hair. He nuzzled against her, relishing in the scent of her that seemed to be growing by the second. She had spread her legs wide on instinct and bucked her hips forward in a desperate wordless command.

He caught her knees and kissed at her thigh, stroking her soft skin. He hesitated for a moment, taking in the beautiful sight before him. Mahal he loved her like this. She was flat on her back, her reddened breasts heaving as she writhed against the bed, one arm stretched out to clutch at the sheets, the other frantically reaching for his hair. She bucked up towards him again. “Fíli _zû_ ” and Fíli did as he was told.

He gently traced a pattern against her folds in the slow spiralling way he knew she liked. Not enough to make her come, but enough to keep that fire burning within her. She didn’t like to peak too soon, he’d learnt. Not when they had time like tonight; she always preferred that slow build which made her toes curl and her throat run dry. He could read her in a way that only came with experience.

When he knew she was the most desperate for him, he teasingly slipped a finger to run against her opening, spreading her wetness further against her. Her every groan sent a shock of lightning through Fíli and he let out a low hum which would set her off again. He finally pushed inside of her, and she released a high breath that made her whole body arch up from the bed. He crooked it against her walls and she yelled his name in response. He did it again, and again, working another finger into her and watching in dark eyed awe as her mouth fell open in a silent cry. He grinned at her pathetic whimper when he pulled out of her, before bending his mouth to her sex to copy the same patterns as his fingers, his tongue light and gentle against her.

“ _’Uksahkh,_ ” she begged, pulling his head further against her. He sped up his actions, pressing harder and faster, dipping his tongue inside of her before tracing it back up to suck on her clit. “Yothur. Kun Fíli, azafr tada, kun, kun, oh Aulë _kun!_ ” She thrust against him and Fíli held himself still letting her use him in whatever way she wished. He could see the way her hand reached back to grab at the headboard even as her other hand tightened its grip on his hair. She heaved and whined in silent on-going gasps, each more desperate than the last until finally it was like a great wave hit her full on. Her whole body stiffened and she gushed against him, that delicious bitter taste flooding his senses.

Slowly, her breathing returned to normal and she let go of him to collapse back down upon the bed. Fíli stared down at her, his chest heaving as he propped himself up on his elbows. She was red faced and sweat soaked, her hair spilling out across the pillows in a wild mess. Her chest rose as she fought for breath, her broad grin growing wider as she too took him in. They stayed still for a moment, Fíli hovering over her as they breathed one another in and then Sigrid moved once more and rose up to pull a long, deep kiss from him. It set shooting stars behind his eyes as he sunk into it, letting her pull him back down on the bed as they got caught up in their love.

However whilst he might have been happy to lay down and kiss his wife for all eternity his cock had other, more persistent ideas. Sigrid smiled into their kiss as she began to gently rub her thigh against his and when her hand slipped down to stroke him he thought he might cry.

“Anrâtmêzu.”, She gripped his arms and flipped him onto his back with surprising strength, or perhaps he was just too weak to put up a fight. He certainly felt it as she trailed kisses along his neck, her hand cupping him with a lightness that bordered on torture.

“Sigrid,” he gasped. “Sigrid please, I need you. _Please _.”__

“Nisullakan Amrâlimê,” she whispered against his body. “E mâshkadi mê ra zâmahakjami mê radammêzu.” She looked up at him with dark, promising eyes. “Ra me galkhê _haga _, aktusullu,__ ”. 

Fíli nodded in desperate agreement, he’d done as she’d asked of him. It was only fair that she fulfil her promises. He’d have done it for her anyway, she was his greatest pleasure in life and getting to see her come was its own reward; but some reciprocation would not go unappreciated by far. He gripped the bed sheets and let out a small “ _oh _!” at the press of her mouth on his hipbone. The brush of her cheek along his length sent a desperate fire burning within him.__

“Oh halw luszelê, kud zudûnu maral sullu amhili agladabi yasthûn ins thukul ins mê?”, She let out a little moan against him and he felt the echo of it travel up his spine. His cock twitched painfully as his grip on the bed turned his knuckles white. Fíli couldn’t restrain the shout from within him when she pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of his prick, flicking of her tongue against the top and swiping away the pre come. “ _mmm _lagbmargê__ ”, 

Without a further moment of hesitation she opened her mouth and swallowed him to the root. Fíli let out a strangled cry of syllables as she began to suck him in long hard strokes. He remembered the time she’d first tried to take him whole and not managed more than his tip; it had certainly been enough for him at the time but practice really had made perfect. She ran her tongue in long flat stripes up his underside.

“Tinsal ’ars,”, she purred, sending yet more vibrations shooting through him, “tinsal fenet, tinsal sigin; Mahal mê ‘uznadul.” She brought her hand up to gently squeeze and play at his bollocks and Fíli let out an ear splitting groan of pleasure. ““Azamârmêzu âmuhi shuluk tinsal,” she gasped against him. “Anukh kuna e Fíli. E birâ’rakhi me sagli imnê ya e ashlukruk me.”

Fíli panted heavily, torn between closing his eyes to focus on the pleasure or to keep looking at his lustful wife. He could feel her tongue swirling against him and he threw his head back down as he gave in and thrust his hips upwards into her willing mouth. His jaw ached as he screamed her name. “Sigrid, uh-Sig-- I-- oh _Sigrid! _” His body clenched up as released everything he had. Stars and rivers and mountains twirled behind his eyes, the only thing keeping him anchored to reality was the feel of Sigrid’s warm mouth wrapped around him.__

He slowly opened his eyes once more as the world stopped spinning and he caught a final glimpse of her hand wiping her mouth.

“Oh Gods, Sig, you really are more than I deserve.”

“No, you are.” She smiled, swapping back to the common tongue now that her plan was finally complete and she had her husband exactly where she wanted him: blissed out and light-headed upon their bed.

“Seriously, this has to be all some kind of dream.” He breathed, opening up his arms in invitation for her to crawl up close beside him.

“Well if it is a dream then it is a good one.” She nuzzled into his neck.

“One I shall have to wake from eventually.” He sighed, glancing back over at the abandoned paperwork still scattered across the floor and under furniture.

“Shush now, none of that,” scolded Sigrid, turning his face back around to her. “You’ve done more than enough work for the evening. It’s time to go to sleep.”

“But--”

“No. Come on Fí, you’re staying with me,” she insisted, placing a protective arm around him and looking up at him with large blue eyes, which he’d learnt tonight hid a devious and conniving woman.

“Say it to me in Khuzdul,” he smirked.

She gave a small chuckle, “Binignig ya e Umralê”

“As my lady commands me.” He placed a kiss to her forehead and let her shuffle down on the bed until her head rested on his chest to listen to the slow and steady beat of his heart.

Their scent filled the room like a warm, comforting fog and they drifted off to sleep, still enwrapped in each other’s arms. In the morning there would be work to do, papers to fill out and meetings to attend to; but for now, in this room that was completely theirs, all that mattered was their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: 
> 
>   _Saktibimê, asakhruki samahamilî kistal aglibi khuzdul _\- You know, I’ve noticed you really enjoy it when I speak in Khuzdul__
> 
>   _Ma amlani azafr tada _\- I didn’t mean like that.__
> 
> _Ah, bina’gâl nututanat! _\- Ah, speechless at last!__
> 
> _Zai’gele sullu? Aktibi tada ashfutmun mê umâl. _\- Shall I do all the talking? I know that brings you great pleasure.__
> 
> _Zû sashbati hu. _\- Now he understands.__
> 
>   _Nisullakan lagbê amrâzu nannar khajjam. Zamagashrul me mahmul? _\- of course my tongue is in possession of other gifts. Would you like a lesson?__
> 
>   _Ahlutê zelaf. _\- Take me to bed__
> 
>   _Ze’, ‘udar. _\- First, be more naked.__
> 
>   _Ingit ra inmiê _\- Come closer and kiss me.__
> 
>   _Ihbire Fíli, ra agakâkhê igjij. _\- Listen to me Fíli, and follow my orders.__
> 
> _E azrali me sagnigi nashat _\- I want you to go on a quest__
> 
>   _Ze' me aisagnigi sigin'aimu, ignigif duban. _\- First you're going upon a journey, go down the valley.__
> 
>   _Ikdim nimgumul 'abbad ra ignigumun inab haga. _\- travel around the mountains and go up to the very tip__
> 
>   _Sigin'aimu urununur ib-bûzur ra birâzgnug ib-hiturul _\- Journey across the plains and through the forest.__
> 
>   _Gajij ni ib-gairu _\- then into the cave__
> 
>   _Ra gajij innik fu' imkhih desebmêzu _\- and then come back up to find your diamond__
> 
>   _Jalânut zatkel ra e zârdum igbulul me. Birâkun me nashatê? _\- Finish this task of all tasks and I shall greatly reward you. Do you accept my quest?__
> 
>   _Fíli zû _\- Fíli now__
> 
>   _'Uksahkh _\- Harder__
> 
>   _Gajij ni ib-gairu _\- then into the cave__
> 
>   _Youthur. Kun Fíli, azafr tada, kun, kun, oh Aulë kun! _\- More. Yes Fíli like that, yes, yes, oh Aulë yes!__
> 
>   _Anrâtmêzu. _\- Your Turn__
> 
>   _Nisullakan Amrâlimê _\- Of course my love__
> 
>   _E mâshkadi mê ra zâmahakjami mê radammêzu. _\- I remain indebted to you and shall give you your reward__
> 
>   _Ra me galkhê haga aktusullu. _\- and you were so very good to me, after all.__
> 
>   _Oh hawl luszelê, kud zudûnu maral sullu amhili agladabi yathûn ins thukul ins mê? _\- Oh my sweet lust of all lust, what in all the realms of passion did I d to deserve a husband as solid as you?__
> 
> _Mmm lagmargê _\- mmm my delicious (drink that is so pleasent it will require a subsequent identical order.)__
> 
> _Tinsal 'ars, tinsal fenet, tinsal sigin; Mahal mê 'uznadul. _-Intensely hot, intensely thick, intensely long, Mahal you're the largest.__
> 
>   _Azamârmêzu âmuhi shuluk tinsal. _\- Your noises make me intensely wet.__
> 
> _Anukj kuna e Fíli. E birâ'rakhi me sagil imnê ua e ashlukruk me. _\- come for me Fíli. I want you to shout my name as I taste you.__
> 
>  
> 
> _Binignig ya e Umralê _\- Stay with me, my lover.__


End file.
